After the AlmostHodginsWedding
by Milady of the Valley
Summary: Booth and Brennen are left in the church to deal with the guests. But when the doors of the chaple get stuck, it is up to them to fix it...again. Are they strong enough to make the decision that will get them all out? Even if it means getting married?
1. Only One Way Out

Hey guys! This is just a quick one. I have recently started watching the TV show Bones and fell in love with it right away. Last night was the episode where Angela and Hodgins supposed to get married. I thought the end was pretty funny so this is just a little addition that I think you all were hoping would happen.

As the door shut behind the still-unwed couple, Bones and Booth stood at the altar, confused and a little shocked at this new development. They glanced at each other and then up at the priest. "What do we do now?".

The congregation erupted with surprise. Angela and Hodgins had just ditched their own wedding…and without an explanation. They had said to enjoy the reception and then just…LEFT! Brennen and Booth still stood in the same place, dazed. There were so many people here and they knew none of them. None but Zack and each other. What were they supposed to do?

Brennen let out a long breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Booth looked at her, his expression reflecting her own. It was up to them to calm everyone down. Angela's father had left, so had Hodgin's immediate family members. They all had rushed out the side door to see if they could get some sort of explination. Brennen felt like doing the same thing, except the doors were being blocked now by two of Angela's distant cousins. And these men did NOT look like they would let anyone leave without finding out what was going on.

Brennen turned to her partner. "Those guys don't seem like they're about to give up their post." Booth signalled to a man in the back to open the main doors. They were stuck. Suddenly, someone began to laugh. It was a chuckle at first, but soon it turned into a full-blown belly-shaking roar. Booth and Brennen turned slowly around. It was the priest. He was bent over, hands on his knees, laughing as hard as anyone ever had before.

"There's nothing funny about this!" Brennen shouted. Booth looked over at her. Had she just yelled at a man of God? She looked back, obviously wondering the same thing. The Holy Man stopped laughing long enough to answer her: "That door used to stick sometimes. My nephew is a repair man; and a hopeless romantic. Last year he got the crazy idea to create a mechanism that would only allow the main doors to open when a man and a woman said "I Do". It's never actually worked before. But, unless those two young men over there decide to scootch over a bit to let us all out, it seems like someone's going to have to get married today." Then he burst out laughing again.

Brennen still didn't see the funny part in all of this. In fact, it all seemed worse after that explination. So someone had to get married. Who the hell would agree to that on such short notice? Most of Hodgins' relatives were already hitched, and the rest were to stuck up to look at anyone else in the room besides themselves…or rather, their reflections, in the mirrors lining the walls. And then there was Angela's family. They were too proper to agree to any spur-of-the-moment nuptules. Who did that leave?

Booth's laughter took Brennen by surprise, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Now what?" Booth smiled mischieviously. "Well Bones, looks like there is going to be some work for the Bridesmaid and Best Man to do after all." Brennen was momentarily confused. But slowly, the meaning of his words filled her entire being. "Booth? You can't seriously be suggesting…no, Booth. There is no way I'll agree to that." "C'mon, Bones. Angela's your best friend. You've said it yourself. You wouldn't want to make her feel like you don't care about her hard work. I mean, they're not going to the reception and if we all stay here…no one'll see the beautiful decorations." She could tell that he was making fun of her, trying to lighten the situation. But she didn't find it very funny. She walked away from him, taking solace in the front row.

**Hey guys, I need to take a bit of a break for lunch but I have started the next chapter. I know this one ends kind of abruptly and I'll try to fix that for the next ones. Hope you enjoy these! Please review and maybe give me some ideas. I am used to writing for newspapers and stuff but I usually don't let people read a lot of my stories. I hope you like this one!**


	2. Mixed Feelings

_**Ok, so I hope I haven't totally lost any of you yet. That would be really sad considering it was only my first chapter. Well, for everyone I HAVEN'T put asleep, here is Chapter 2.**_

Booth realized that Brennen wasn't in a good mood but he didn't really see what was wrong with her. I mean, yah it was marriage, but they could always have it annulled as soon as they got out. But is that what he wanted? He suddenly felt himself wishing that Bones would agree. He couldn't explain it exactly, but it reminded him of the feeling he had every time he looked over at his son, Parker: contentedness and admiration. There was something else that he began to recognize as well. Something that he hadn't felt since Parker's mom.

He walked over to where she sat, head in her hands, and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "Bones, we won't do anything you want to do. But, trust me, if we _did_ go through with it, it wouldn't leave this room." He turned his head as he whispered to himself "unless you want it to". Brennen hadn't heard that last remark but she knew that Booth had suddenly changed. He wasn't joking and he wasn't laughing at her. He was serious. _But serious about what?_ She asked herself. _Does he really want to go through with this?_

Temperance Brennen doesn't believe in marriage. She had said it enough that everyone around her was aware of it. Then why did her stomache tell her she was happy? It was reacting the same as it had the first time she saw an actual skeleton back in school. She looked around the room. People were frantic. They didn't want to be locked in any more than she did. Maybe this wasn't that bad. She had made a lot of sacrifices before in the name of science. She tried everything that came in her path. Why not this?

Booth could tell that his partner was thinking. She had the same look on her face that she did when she realized she couldn't get any information out of the bones of the prostitute a few months before. She was thinking, contemplating, examining. Then she looked up. He moved a little closer, waiting patiently for the verdict.

_Ok folks. I have to go to my next class now so enjoy what's here and please review! See you next time!_


	3. Mrs Booth?

_**Alright, I have just finished reading my reviews from the second chapter and it seems that some of you are just as confused with this storyline as I am…I am going to try and clarify a couple of things with this next bit. Hope you enjoy it…please review. I LOVE to hear from you all!**_

Brennen didn't want to seem eager. She took her time responding but still felt weird as she mumbled "fine". Booth smiled. She didn't know why, but she realized she liked that reaction.

"So." Booth suddenly stood and clapped his hands together. "Father, we have reached a conclusion." He called over his shoulder. He turned back to his partner and offered her his arm. "Shall we?" Brennen rolled her eyes but placed her hand in the crook of his arm.

They walked toward the altar as one. Zack looked up from the foot of the altar where he had sat, contemplating whether he should be frightened or angry. He still hadn't decided but it seemed like Dr. Brennen and Agent Booth had come to a conclusion. He felt a little relieved by this and wiped his sweaty palms on the legs of his pants.

As the couple approached the altar, they kept their eyes on the priest, not daring to look at one another. Neither spoke. Brennen distantly heard the priest announcing their conclusion. Booth heard Camille gasp beside him but he didn't look at her. He didn't really care what she thought anyway. They were friends now, and besides, this wasn't a forever thing. He wanted to enjoy the moment while it lasted. He still hadn't figured out if he liked the idea of marrying Bones or not. He knew that there were feelings there, but he hadn't dared to explore them. Neither of them had.

They both had millions of thoughts rushing through their heads as the ceremony began. They spoke their parts without thinking and didn't even realize when the priest had come to "If anyone objects" until they heard the loud thump coming from the back of the room. This woke them from their stupor. They both spun around, trying to see who it was that had this objection. No one spoke. Then laughter suddenly erupted. "It's alright folks, he's a little drunk but he's fine." A man stood up by the doors, and now Booth and Brennen could see that the man had fallen – tripped over his own feet evidently.

Booth let out a sigh as the priest continued. "I now pronounce you…" he said. Booth looked at Brennen. This wasn't real…was he still supposed to kiss her? Brennen looked back. _Is he going to kiss me?_

_**Ok people, hold the applause…just kidding. I know this is sort of dragging along but I still haven't decided how this should turn out…oooo – just had an idea. Mwahahahaha…evil laughter, as you all know, is not a good sign. I guess you're going to have to read on to find out what happens!**_


	4. The Reception

The reception was amazing. The decorations were beautiful. The music was perfect. Everybody looked great. But nobody noticed. All anyone could think about was the events in the church. Had that really happened? Booth and Brennen…_Booth _and _Brennan!!!!!_ And yet, it didn't exactly come as too much of a surprise when they thought about it. Everyone had noticed that…tension…between them for the last few months. Something was bound to happen sooner or later. It's just that…marriage? Wow.

Booth had very similar thoughts circulating in his own mind. Had he really just done what he thought he did? Did he just…_marry Bones_? He never thought something like this would happen. She didn't even believe in marriage for goodness sake. But at the same time, this felt…right. Oh well, it was all going to be over in a few days. He had called in a favour with one of the judges he met during his years in the academy. Let's just say the man owed him a favour or two for not disclosing certain information to the man's wife…

Brennan had seemed happy about that. He looked over at her, dancing with Zack, a few feet away. He smiled. He was always happy to see her enjoying herself. That woman never had time for normal-people fun, whether she admitted it or not.

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring._

Booth took his eyes off of his partner to answer his cell.

"Booth…Oh hey Judge Walters. Thanks again for the fav – WHAT?...What do you mean you can't do it?...But - " It was too late. The line went dead.

Booth looked down at his hand where he had placed his class ring as a joke between him and Bones. It looked like this may be a longer arrangement than either of them had bargained for.

_**More to come…and more about the kiss…did it really happen? Find out later **__****_


	5. Could be Interesting

_**Hey everyone! Ok, so I am really not used to writing things like this so thank you for holding out so far. A few of you have commented that it's a little confusing at times. Don't worry – it will all be cleared up soon so keep reading. Thanks again! Please read and review **__****_

Brennen saw Booth out of the corner of her eye. Something about him always seemed to make her smile. Even throughout awkward situations like this. Ok, so they hadn't exactly experienced anything like THIS before but he was always there for her through everything else. It could have been worse; she looked at Zack.

When the dance finally ended, she somehow found herself at her partner – her _husband's_ – side. She smiled at him and he returned the gesture. She had known him long enough to realize when he was faking it.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She thought he might be re-thinking this decision. Booth shook his head. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it. But I was thinking…maybe we should try this out for a bit. Neither of us have been married before and it might be interesting to see how it pans out. You know – for future reference."

Brennen tilted her head to the side, trying to figure out if he was serious. _Hmm…_she thought. _Maybe this __**could**__ be interesting. _ "I guess it wouldn't hurt." she said.

"Great," Booth replied. Just then, the DJ announced that it was "time for the couple's first dance." Brennen wanted to hit Zack then and there. She saw the sly look on his face and thought about thanking him instead. Indeed, this could certainly be interesting.

_**Ok, that's it for now. I have exams next week so I may not be able to add more for a bit. Please bear with me. Thanks again for all your support so far! Please review! I love to hear from you!**_


	6. The Surprise of Her Life

Brennan awoke the next morning with two very important truths pounding in her head. First, she had had **WAY **too much to drink the night before. Second, she had done something so spontaneous that even _she_ had never thought herself capable of such...well, it could only be explained as rash behaviour. She sat up and reached for the glass of water she always kept on the bedside table. Instead, she felt a man's watch.

Brennan froze. The last time a man had been in her room was...well...she actually never invited her dates home with her. Usually they ended up at _his_ place. So then...Brennan was confused. She looked at the watch, realizing it was familiar to her. Suddenly, a feeling of dread began to seep from the pit of her stomach to every inch of her body. Her headache began to throb to the point that she could no longer keep her head elevated, so she lay back down, trying to figure out what she was doing with Booth's watch. Had she stolen it from him? Had he given it to her as a "wedding gift"? That seemed like something he would do. Then she turned over and the nausea that was just beginning to flood her body reached its peak. There, lying tangled in the sheets at her side, was a man whom she had been through many terrifying experiences with, including the life-altering one from the day before. There, still sound asleep, was Agent Seeley Booth.


End file.
